


Bedwetter

by cherry_tae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Breeding, Incest, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Twincest, Unsafe Sex, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_tae/pseuds/cherry_tae
Summary: Felix really should've slowed down with his drinking. Now he's got himself in a wet mess, but his brother helps him out.





	Bedwetter

**Author's Note:**

> blame this on my twt tl....

Jisung and Felix are twins. You can't tell but they're fraternal twins. Same mom, same dad, but they look really different. Jisung has darker skin, like he was kissed by sun, he has chubby cheeks, and both his eyes are monolids. But his baby brother, Felix, looks just like that— a baby. Or at least way younger than he actually is, he always gets asked if he's, like, 16 when everyone believes Jisung if he says he's 18.

Felix has lighter skin, almost like milk, he has freckles that he gets from their dad, and double eyelids, with plump, pink lips. He also keeps his hair lighter than Jisung's; Felix always has a strawberry blonde color and Jisung keeps his natural dark brown. They were born in Sydney, Australia, but when Jisung went to Malaysia for his studies he lost his accent. And Felix kept his even after they moved to South Korea. The every night calls he has with their dad, who's away in Australia for work, might be helping him keep his accent, though. You really couldn't tell they're twins.

Jisung is the older, though. And he loves calling Lix his 'baby brother'. He was born about 11:58pm September 14, and the latter about 12:07am the 15th. Jisung likes to tease Lix that it took him so long to come out because of his big ass head. They love telling everyone that they're twins with different birthdays. When they were little and starting school they'd run around the classroom loudly announcing:

 _"Look, look! We're twins with different birthdays!!"_  Jisung would scream proudly.

 _"And we don't look alike either, huh? We're fwah-turn-el!!"_ Felix would chime in.

And when the kids would chant in unison _"We don't believe you~!"_ They'd bug their mom, Nayeon, until she pulled out her phone and showed the class the pictures of their birth certificates.

They're really close even though they fight a lot, mostly just 'brotherly bickering'. They really do love each other. Despite purposely pissing each other off for no reason at all. Things get weird between them being twins, when one felt lonely they'd go to the other. Or sad, or mad, or scared…they were each other's 'safe havens'. They really did love each other.

It was their little cousin, Donghyuck's, 4th birthday. Of course, they were dragged there by their mom. There were a bunch of little kids, some cousins, too, some Donghyuck's friends. Jaemin, Minho, Yeri, Jimin..um…another Jimin…The oldest was Mark but he was only six. So that meant constantly being bugged with the questions:

"Jisung hyung, do you have games on your phone~?"

"Felix hyung, can I see your phone~?"

And, of course, they'd always say yes— he's just too cute to say no to…

The party's at their aunts' house, a bit farther away, in downtown Seoul. Their aunt, Miyeon, was always good at things— knitting, surfing, math, and eating. But, her specialty: baking. She was a pretty famous baker around Korea. The boys never thought it was silly how she got a huge mansion in downtown Seoul off some cupcake money…they know how fucking _amazing_ she bakes. They brag about her, too, sometimes. Maybe a year into her career she met a girl who was first her fan but became her lover after just a few dates. They got engaged a couple of months in being together, then married the year after. Jisung and Felix were about 14 when Miyeon and her Russian-Korean wife, Karen, adopted their baby cousin, Donghyuck. Since then they've always been in his life. He's more like their littlest brother than cousin, now.

Most of the party was on the first floor and in the backyard. All the kids played through the sprinklers and in the sandbox Karen brought Donghyuck a while ago. Jisung and Lix greet everyone at the party— the other mothers, and fathers, friends, family, the kids— bowing respectfully and waving kindly, they snuck away upstairs before any of the kids played too rough and threw up.

They go into one of the bigger bedrooms. It's pretty empty because it's not really used for anything but storage. But with all the other spacious rooms in the house, there's not much leftover. When they came here, they used this room for practicing their choreographies. Ji and Lix were in a group called Stray Kids But…they haven't exactly debuted yet. They're under JYPEntertainment and have been training for 2 years now. Nayeon would always tell them how proud of them she is, then proceed to nag at them just because. They practiced the choreography to their latest song _'I Am You'_. The had this idea of this while trilogy with an ongoing concept— _'I Am Not'_ , _'I Am Who'_ , and _'I Am You'_. Though none of the nine of them can exactly keep up with what their 'ongoing concept' was. Maybe Woojin, he holds all the brain cells in the group.

After they finished _'I Am You'_ , Jisung falls on the floor and lays back against the only sofa in the room and watches Felix go on to dance his own to a choreography that he, Hyunjin, and Minho (the dance line of Stray Kids) created not too long ago. He watches his brother's fluid movements. His body moved with fluency, and he flowed through the steps with ease like water. Jisung couldn't keep his eyes off him. He looked _so good_ when he danced…Almost sexy…He wasn't supposed to think that, but he did…In the back of his mind there was guilt with the way he felt about his twin— and Felix felt it, too, sometimes— but it was alright to them. They agreed with their feelings and did some _'things'_ about it then and again and promised that it would stay between them. And it did.

Lix finished and Jisung hyped him up as he always did.

"Woah~…" Jisung said, clapping and staring at his pretty brother.

Lix did some cheeky bows then falls down right beside him. Jisung smiles at him and ruffles his baby brother's hair praising him on his good work. He gets up and told him "I'll be right back," then goes downstairs. He makes his way to the kitchen and into the blue cooler near the glass patio door. Ji took a glance outside and under the booming music the DJ they hired blasted, he saw Yeri throwing up in the grass surrounded by maybe eight empty plastic Kool-Aid bottles. He winced and said a quiet "Ew," then turned to go back to Felix, struggling to carry six bottles of water up the stairs.

He closes the door behind him and goes to Felix who's still visibly breathing heavy and going through his SNS on his phone.

"Thanks," Felix said grabbing the water from Ji. He opens it and nearly downs his first bottle, leaving maybe four swallows.

"Fuck, slow down, you're gonna choke," Jisung tells him. Lix just looks at him and smiles with his cheeks puffed full of water.

They practice a little more of their other songs and go over some they've already did, just to make sure it's perfect. Felix helps Jisung with any moves he doesn't understand or can't seem to get correctly. The younger praises Ji endlessly each time they start a song he wrote or helped write. They have to go down with everyone else when it's time to cut cake, eat, and celebrate. Felix drinks more and more, even sneaking some of Karen's vodka into his and Jisung's cups. They go back upstairs and go to finish what they were doing; they finished practicing and perfecting all their choreographies so they went on to doing some random dance compilations they found on YouTube. Lix drinks more of the water having performed all the dances of other groups as if they were his own, he's exhausted again. He downed his three waters and starting tapping into Jisung's half. But he just let him, knowing how tired his baby brother is.

It's time for bed so Jisung and Lix say their goodbyes to the ones that have to go, then make their way to one of the guest bedrooms. Still, the guest bedrooms in the house are just as big as the other rooms. They have to share the bed, though, but it's big enough for the both of them. Attempting to fall asleep they bug each other with dumb questions.

"Ji…?" Felix calls out softly from the other half of the bed.

"Yes…?"

"If Mang is a horse…"

"Oh my god…" Jisung said under his breath.

"And he has a horse-shaped head," Felix went on, "Then why does he wear to a horse-shaped mask…?"

"Please go to sleep."

They keep close and fall asleep in the warm and comfort of each other's arms. It wasn't uncommon for someone to walk in trying to wake the boys and find them wrapped up together under one blanket, cuddling tightly.

It was still that dark blue-black color outside with trillions of little white specs splattering the sky. Felix woke up suddenly feeling something was off. He felt like something was happening that he couldn't control and it felt weird. Half awake, half sleep he looks down under the covers at himself and saw he was peeing. He mouths "Fuck!" trying to stop it but he can't. He lets it happen. He looks over at his brother sleeping beside him, he looked so innocent and beautiful. It made him feel even worse of what he's doing. When it finally stops he quickly rips the blanket from on top of them looking at the mess he made. Felix looks over at Jisung again, it's on the front of his shirt, too, from how close they were. He starts panicking so he tries to quickly get up from the bed and clean up muttering to himself "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" thinking of what he's going to say, or what he's going to do. Maybe he can make it look like Jisung did it, and he would wake up and pretend like he knew nothing about it.

Felix goes to the bathroom, which luckily there's one in that room, so he didn't have to run into any wondering toddlers while he tried to cover up his accident. He flips the light on and looks at himself in the mirror. He was wet everywhere on his lower half. Completely soaked. He hurriedly pulls off his red sleeping shorts and the grey briefs he wore underneath them. He throws them both into the sink and runs the water on them.

Jisung wakes up from his dream of swimming with dolphins under a huge waterfall beside a beautiful meadow where unicorns and talking deer roam drinking tea under the golden sun. His eyes are open but he can still hear the sound of running water. He looks over and the golden sun is just the bathroom's yellow colored light and the sound of the waterfall is just the sink, he assumes. Ji smells something weird so he looks down by instinct and sees the wet pool under him. He would've thought it was his accident if he didn't see Felix's small-framed silhouette in front of the glowing yellow light that illuminated the bathroom and flooding into the bedroom.

Jisung gets up from the bet and quietly waddles over to the bathroom to check on Felix.

"Why are you up?" He asked rubbing his eyes. Felix jumps with a small yelp.

"W-Why are y-you up…?"

"You woke me up…"

Jisung looks at what Lix is doing— trying to wash out his bottoms in the sink. The white t-shirt he'd stole from Jisung flowed over his small torso, and a bit more just enough to cover his still wet dick— visibly leaking from what he assumed was urine— and some of his ass.

"You wet the bed…?" Ji asks, with curiosity and comfort showing heavy with his tone.

"N-no!" Felix tried. "I…I didn't try to…" He stops what he's doing and hangs his head low.

"Hey, hey, it's okay…" Jisung moves to rub his twin's back. "I told you not to drink so much," he chuckles. Lix does, too.

"Why didn't you just use the washer?" The older makes a valid point.

"I didn't want anyone to know. I was gonna hand wash 'em then hang 'em outside the window…" Felix giggled at his own stupid plan. His brother laughs with him.

"Yeah, like _that's_ not obvious."

Suddenly Felix stops laughing. Jisung stops , too, and looks at the frown on his face. His eyes start to fill with concern again.

"I'm sorry…" Lix says softly, embarrassed.

"Why? It's alright," Jisung tried to reassure him. Felix's eyes started to water.

"It's on you, too…"

Jisung looked down, his stomach was wet. How did he not notice before?

"Oh yeah…It's still alright," Jisung flashed a small smile at Lix, earning one back.

Felix goes back to cleaning his clothes. Did he just he say his plan was stupid? Eh, they have stupid plans often, and even after realizing how stupid it is, they go through with it. Jisung would probably do the same now, if the roles were reversed. Jisung watched him and finds himself staring at the boy's lower half. Lix catches him in the mirror and blushes a little.

"I-Is there something you fucking need…?" Felix jokes trying to clear the awkward silence and stares of his brother.

Jisung snaps out of and laughs at his brother then goes back to focus on his body. He stares at him in the mirror and sees his redden face. So now's the time to tease him a bit.

"What about you, Yongbokkie…?" Jisung teases.

"W-wha— you know I hate it when you call me that…"

Ji chuckles and moves closer to Felix's back side. He runs his hands up and down the sides of his thighs, threatening to pull up his shirt; he pushes his hardening dick close against Felix's ass. He made it easy for the latter to catch onto what he wanted.

"Is this okay, Yongbokkie?" Jisung asks and Felix nods.

"Yes…b-but it's dirty…"

"It's alright, we'll shower after. It's only about 3, we've got a while before anyone wakes up, okay?"

Lix nods again.

Jisung reaches over and turns off the water. He kisses the back of his little brother's neck and Felix picks his head up and tries to hold back a moan. Jisung lifts up the boy’s shirt and admires his ass. He sucks on a finger and rubs Felix’s hole slowly, taking in the moment.

“Mmm…” he moans in Lix’s ear, then giggles, “So pretty…”

Jisung still kisses on his brothers neck, getting harder and wetter. Turning from soft pecks to rough bites.

“I-If you mark me…I sw-swear to god you’re gonna be the one e-explaining this t-to mom…” Felix warned him. Jisung stopped almost right when his sentence ended.

“Okay, Okay, I won’t.”

Jisung holds Felix’s hand and pulls him back into the bedroom. He first went to open the window to clear the air, Lix goes for the bed while he does. It’s still really wet and gross but he tries not to think about it too much. He sits on the bed and watches his twin rummage through his book bag he packed; he watches him pull out a small bottle of lube, little more than half empty. Before going to his baby brother, Ji locked the door. Felix smiles watching his brother walking back to him, thinking about what’s about to happen next.

Jisung crawls into the bed and attacks Lix with a kiss. He tugs off his shirt and pats the side of his ass, telling him to turn around. Now Lix is on all fours with his ass in Ji’s face. The elder opens the lube and pours it down the boy’s asshole, watching it drip onto the bed. He takes his finger and pushes into him without warning. Felix wants to let out another loud yelp but instead holds it down just wincing at the feeling, sucking in air hard. Jisung rubbing his ass and praising him to calm him down. Jisung shushes him and continues moving his single digit in and out of the boy at a slow pace to not hurt him. Felix buries his face in the pillows and moans all he wants.

Jisung starts moving a little faster. The boy’s whines matching with the pace. He got louder, too. Jisung was still really new at this, but he kept praising his baby brother. Telling him how pretty he is, how good he’s being for him…He pulls his finger out and rubs the lube up and down the middle of his ass, watching his hole tighten at the loss of him.

He licks Lix’s asshole, making him groan because it’s so sudden. He eats out his brother doing the best he can. Moving his tongue all over him, using his finger a bit and stretching him open so he can dip his tongue into him. Lix starts moving against his mouth, so Ji stops and let’s his baby boy use him to pleasure himself. After a few more of Lix desperately grinding his ass back on his brother’s face, he stops, tired.

The oldest sits up and pulls Felix up with him by his waist. He helps his turn around and gives him a sloppy kiss. The lube and their mixing saliva making a wet mess over both their mouths flooding onto their chins; lips and tongues slide over each other’s easily.

Ji lays Felix down on his back and kisses his chest more before taking off his sweats and black briefs. He keeps his shirt on because he’s insecure and always has been. He once told Felix this when they had to swim in gym class. He would sit out with all the other kids that didn’t want to show themselves or just didn’t want to do shit. Or he would just skip and Felix would go with him so he wouldn’t be so lonely.

He throws his clothes on the floor somewhere to be washed later. Ji positions himself between Lix’s legs, playing with his hole one more time with his finger.

“Are you sure about this?” Jisung asks one last time. Felix nods.

“You think you can be quiet?”

“No…” Felix jokes and giggles.

“Well, you better or else _you’re_ gonna be the one explaining.” Jisung smiles.

“Fine~”

He pecks his little brother again then pushes himself in. He wastes no time and fucks into him quickly. The lube making such lewd sounds full their ears. Lix whines trying his hardest to keep quiet like his brother told him. Ji praises his baby while he fucked him. Each quick, sloppy thrust followed with a compliment. He starts going harder and faster. Felix once admitted to him that he liked fucking himself with toys roughly. He just wants his baby to feel good.

Felix begins to get louder but still doing a good job at keeping his sounds low. He whines and moans the loudest that moment when he cums. Warm, white semen painting his torso, making him shiver. Jisung watches him and groans “Fuck…”

Ji goes next. He fucks into his baby boy fast and a few more seconds, he’s spilling his cum into him. He doesn’t stop, though. Wanting to drag out this moment, not knowing when they can do it again. So many fluids making Felix’s asshole wetter and sloppier. Ji fucked into him, his thrusts weakening in force but not slowing down in speed. The sound of Felix and his thighs slapping hard against the latter‘s and the cool night air blowing into the room coming together to fill the large space with pretty music.

“H-hyung~!” Lix calls out. Ji slows down a bit but not quite coming to a full stop.

“What’s wrong?” He sounds out of breath.

“I-I’m gonna…p-pee…”

He sounds so embarrassed.

Jisung smirks and gives Lix one hard thrust.

“Is that true, baby?”

Lix whines out a confirming sound.

“Do it,” Ji says then goes back to fucking him as hard as before.

He pushes down on his bladder with his thumbs trying to help the boy let go faster. It works. Felix pees all over his stomach. The hot body fluid on him makes him feel uncomfortably aroused. Jisung fucks him through it, making him let out a groan from the overstimulation. He pulls out after he thinks he’s had enough.

He gives him a kiss and gets them both up and off the bed. Felix goes off to start the shower while Jisung tries hard to get the bed sheets off and clean the mattress, then puts in fresh sheets from one of the closets in the room, and going on to join Felix. He liked the dirty sheets and clothes by the door so they couldn’t forget about it later.

The next morning, they wake up in each other’s arms. They sleepily waddle downstairs after being called to get their breakfast, eyes not fully open yet. Jisung gets his waffles and Felix gets his strawberry pancakes. They dress their breakfasts in lots of whipped cream, berries, and chocolate syrup. It’s not really a breakfast anymore.

“Boys?” Their mom questions them while digging into her omelette.

“Yeah?” They answer in unison.

“Why were your bedsheets in your room by the door this morning?”

They look to each other with wide eyes.

"We didn’t want to start the washer in the night and wake everyone up…” Jisung lies through his teeth.

“Yeah, but _why_?” She asks again.

Lix spoke quickly then stuffed a strawberry in his mouth.

“Jisung wet the bed!”

“ _What the fuck?!_ “

**Author's Note:**

> 18.12.28
> 
> [nsfw twt (main)](https://twitter.com/xuxijuuls)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/strwbwrrrybwrrry)


End file.
